Ed, Edd & Eddy At Freddy's
by Alex537Rocks
Summary: Ed, Edd & Eddy work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Eddy cooks, Ed serves, Double D is a mechanic, Kevin is the night guard, and Johnny is the phone guy. Elsewhere, Nazz is creating a horror attraction and Jimmy has been suffering nightmares...this will go well, won't it?(I forgot to mention, this is very much an AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This...is going to be a fun, yet crazy story featuring Ed, Edd & Eddy with a few of my OC's. It'll also be ongoing and I'll only continue if I get reviews. Also, in this story, which I'll explain more in future chapters, the Ed's have been working at Freddy's for a year. Lastly, this story will kind of take place in a weird universe so all the FNAF events happen kind of at the same time. So...I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, it belongs to Scott Cawthon, and I don't own Ed, Edd & Eddy, it belongs to Cartoon Network. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Day 1 and Night 1

Double D admired his work with a huge smile. It was a big animatronic ballerina. The eyes were closed, but he'd fix that later. As he sighed fully content, he noticed it was 5:30 pm. _Had I really been working since noon?_ he thought to himself. He then gasped realizing he was supposed to be in the lobby helping his friends. He immediately ran out of the room and into the dining hall. "Sorry I'm late gentlemen," he said panting heavily. Eddy however glared.

"Took ya long enough! Right Ed?" Eddy asked the dimwitted one.

Ed thought long and hard before saying, "The mind is a dangerous organ to shovel." Eddy facepalmed while Double D chuckled. Eddy stuck his tongue out in response. "Oh, oh! I know, I know!" Ed laughed shouting drawing the attention of the customers. "You're late Double D!"

"That's it Ed!" Eddy said laughing.

"Ha, ha," Double D laughed sarcastically, "It's all fun and games until ones self is late."

"Indeed," said a voice. The Ed's turned and saw Robert smiling at them. They then stood at attention and tried to make excuses when Robert held up his hand. "I know, I know, punctuality is hard to uphold, but I forgive you three nonetheless." The Ed's sighed in relief. "However," Robert continued sternly causing the Ed's to tense up again, "John most likely won't." With that he left.

Eddy sighed annoyed, "When's shovel chin getting here? His shift starts tonight ya know." Double D sighed...he knew what the robots were like. But the other two didn't. He tried effort after effort to fix them, but to no avail. "I have no idea Eddy," he replied. "But I do know that he should remain cautious..."

"Aw don't be ridiculous! They're just robots," Eddy explained impatiently as if he had the slightest idea he knew what he was talking about. _Be careful Kevin,_ Double D thought to himself.

* * *

When Kevin got there that night he sighed, bored out of his mind. "Where's that phone call I was told about?" he asked himself. And right on que, the phone rang." _Hello? Oh hi new guy!_ " the oddly high pitched voice shouted. Kevin growled. "Oh great! Now I've gotta listen to melon-dweeb here too."

" _Now, you're probably wondering why you're the night guard, right? Well, we need someone to watch over the animatronics of course! You know, to make sure they're not stolen or anything like that..._ " he trailed off and Kevin noticed right away. He could tell when Johnny was lying. But why would he lie? That was what the boss told him after all..." _However,_ " Johnny continued. " _If any of the animatronics...happen to notice you. Well, they won't see you as a person. But as an endoskeleton, and will forcefully stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Ya know, filled with crossbeams, wires, all that. If you struggle, they'll put you in a spring lock suit. Soooo, I'd be careful. What's that plank? Oh right! You also only have limited power, so be careful of that. Ok good night!_ " And he hung up.

Kevin felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead and onto the floor. "This'll be a long night," he said to himself preparing for the first night of not only his job, but of his survival.

* * *

Jimmy held the door closed as the bunny monster tried to break in. "Save me Mr. Yum, Yum!" Jimmy shouted in fear.

"Come on kid, I want to give you a present!" the bunny said trying to lure Jimmy away from the door. Jimmy however saw through the lie and screamed.

"Why must you torment me!?" he shouted and started to cry. Suddenly, the alarm clock went off, and the bunny stopped pulling on the door...Jimmy took a breath, and opened the door seeing nothing there...

* * *

Kevin left the building with a panicked expression. "Why...why would John lie!?" he shouted to himself. He grabbed his bike and rode off. As he entered the neighborhood he saw Rolf's house. "Maybe Rolf will believe me..." he said walking up to the house and ringing the bell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yep, two chapters in one day. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Day 2: Explanations

Kevin had just finished explaining his story to Rolf who simply nodded his head. "Rolf sees," he said.

"You do?" Kevin asked smiling.

"Indeed, Rolf will handle everything, yes?" Rolf replied smiling widely. Kevin nodded and left. Rolf in response locked the doors and sighed. He looked up and saw a ghost smiling at him. He went to his shed and pulled out a pitchfork. "YOU SPIRITS WILL NOT TAUNT ROLF'S TURNIPS ANY LONGER!" he screamed causing everyone in the cul-de-sac to look towards Rolf's house semi freaked out.

* * *

Sarah and Jimmy ate breakfast that morning, since Sarah in question came over, but she could tell Jimmy was tired and scared. "What's the matter Jimmy?" she asked him worried about her best friend. Jimmy looked up, gave a ghost of a smile and looked down into his cereal bowl once more. "Please tell me. Ever since we went to Freddy's, you've been...different," she explained.

Jimmy sighed, "Every night...monsters come to my house. I know it sounds silly but-" he was cut off by Sarah placing her hand against his mouth.

"You're right, that does sound silly...did you eat too much candy again?" she inquired giving a glare of semi annoyance yet still smirked.

"No," he replied and lifted up his shirt revealing his chest. Sarah gasped. Four long claw marks were etched into his skin leaving a nasty scar.

"Jimmy, what happened!?" she screamed.

"M-monsters," Jimmy said before sighing again.

* * *

At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Double D sighed before knocking on the door to the Manager's office. "Come in," said a kind voice. As Double D walked in, the man behind the desk smiled. "Why hello Edward. What pleasure do I owe you?" he asked. Double D sighed and sat down. He looked around, on the wall were tons of newspaper memorabilia, one of note was a picture of John with his hand over the shoulder of a rather skinny fellow. **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Opens In Peach Creek** , it said. Double D noted the man, William Afton, as John's old business partner before he disappeared.

"I've been worried about the robots," was what Double D started with. "They've become more aggressive, hostile towards adults. I'm afraid of the dangers in store."

John sighed and nodded, "I understand. Even with our two new robots, things have been fairly difficult. More so for the guards. Thank heavens Johnny retired when he did." he said looking at a file. "How is that new robot? Spring Bonnie?" he then asked.

Double D sighed and smiled, "He's quite alright. However, I am concerned about the foul stench coming from the robot...and it's so filthy. Mortified? Yes. Terrified? Yes..." he trailed off and saw John interlace his fingers and place his hands upon the desk.

"Look Edward, I do not lie to you...I never have and I never will. But, we cannot let anyone find out. Not even the other two. Do you know the kind of panic which would follow? Besides, they'd never believe it. And since I'm being honest, there is a reason Spring Bonnie stinks so bad." He stopped and waited for Double D to give his full attention. "...A mouse," he continued. "A mouse crawled in the suit, and it was removed. Though the stench still stays, because he'd been cooped up in that suit before coming here."

"Indeed," Double D said stroking his chin in thought. "Perhaps I should do a full cleaning-"

"No!" John shouted causing Double D to flinch. "No," John said again, this time more calm. "That won't be necessary, I happen to be selling it to a kind young woman in town."

Double D tilted his head, "What would anyone want with a robot that old?" he inquired.

"Why, they're making a horror attraction of course," he explained. "Will that be all?"

"Yes sir. Thank you," Double D said leaving the office. John sighed and made a call. "Yes," he said to a voice on the other end, "I am indeed selling it to you..."

* * *

Nazz felt the cell phone in her pocket vibrate and she went to answer it. "Hello?" she said. "Are you willing to sell?"

" _Yes,_ " said the voice, " _I am indeed selling it to you..._ "

"Perfect, thank you," she said before hanging up. She looked up at the building, the horror attraction, in front of her. "Fazbear's Fright, you will soon be open," she said smiling happily. She heard footsteps and a pair of hands went to her eyes. "Guess who?" the voice asked.

"Gee Kevin, I don't know," she laughed.

Kevin smiled and then frowned, "I'm sorry about not being able to make our date," he said sadly. "I got a new job, ya know?"

"That's fine dude," Nazz said smiling. "I've been busy as well."

"With wh-" Kevin was cut off when he saw the attraction. "What...what is that?"

"It's my new horror attraction, it coincides with that pizzeria in town, Freddy Fazbear's," she explained. But before she could continue she saw Kevin gone. "Kevin?" she asked looking around before shrugging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: You know what? I'm going to continue this story, reviews or not. It doesn't matter how many reviews I get. So...enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Night 2 and Confronting John

Eddy closed up shop for the night after finishing his last pizza. "Ed!" he shouted to have Ed come into the kitchen. "Take this pizza out to the last customer!" Ed smiled in a goofy way and saluted running off to deliver the last pizza. As Eddy turned around, Double D was standing there with blank and grim eyes. "Double D! You scared me half to death!"

Double D, seeing but not hearing replied, "After the stuff I've seen...you'll wish you were dead..."

* * *

 _"You must free us!" the spirit screamed at Double D. The frightened boy in question tried to escape but the doors were locked. The spirit grabbed Double D's arm and showed him...the vision._

 ** _"Wow, the story changed fonts again..." Double D said to no one in particular._**

 ** _"Eh, just go with it!" Eddy yelled in annoyance._**

 ** _"Alright, alright..." Double D said to Eddy not wanting to argue. Double D in question was in a restaurant, one that looked really old and decrepit. As he walked he saw William getting killed by the Spring Lock suits. He saw the animatronic mascots writhing as if in pain, and lastly, he saw a devastating fire..._**

 _"But...but..." Double D trailed off. "How do I help!?" he shouted over the spirits saying, "Free us, free us..." over and over again._

* * *

"Double D! Eddy yelled grabbing Double D's attention. Double D blinked in response and said in a monotone voice, "I'm terribly sorry...what were we saying?" Eddy growled in annoyance and then sighed rubbing his temples. "We were discussing you most likely going insane from working morning to 11:00 pm. Double D let that sink in...

"11:00 PM!" he shouted in fear. He then quickly packed up his stuff, and ran out of the restaurant. Eddy rubbed his eyes in disbelief and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever," he said nonchalantly, as if the situation didn't matter. Ed stupidly said, "I am a lump!" to which Eddy, as usual replying out of habit, said "Shut up Ed!"

* * *

Kevin had just closed the right door at 3 am. "Come on, come on, come on!" he said to his laptop seeing the power at 65 percent. "I can do this!" He heard a garbled voice to his right and shut the door. However a new voice said, "Is someone there?"

Kevin didn't trust it. It sounded too robotic. So he closed all doors in response. "First, John lies. And now Nazz is creating a horror attraction! This is ridiculous!" He checked the time. 5: 55 am, 2 percent power. "Oh no," he said simply. He could make it. And thankfully for him, he did. The clock chimed again and he immediately ran out of the building as fast as humanly possible. But halfway down the street he stopped pedaling his bike and realized something. He needed to talk to John. As he walked into the building again he found the manager's office, feeling he's done this before and knocked hostilely. A voice inside sighed as if upset and said, "Come in."

Kevin growled, pointed an accusing finger at John and exclaimed, "You knew!" John sighed putting his files in order only for Kevin to knock them to the floor. "Kid, you better not do that again," John said voice rising.

"It's your fault! The robots are deadly!" Kevin screamed.

"And now you're screaming at your boss...you're fired," John pushed Kevin out of his office and locked the door. After hearing Kevin sigh in defeat and leave John sighed, fixed his files, and saw a spirit flying around. "I have the worst headache..." was all he could say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yes, this is primarily a memory chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Day 3, and Memories

Kevin was filled with several emotions. Anger, hatred, and constant sadness from losing his job. He was, in his opinion, justified. But he still yelled at his boss and got fired for it. He sighed walking down the road hands in his pockets. As he looked up, he saw Nazz's new business, "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction," standing tall and confident. Maybe he'd get a job there. Nazz was understanding. Plus, in his opinion, it'd probably only contain a guy in a costume.

* * *

Double D sighed as he saw Spring Bonnie being hauled off. It still smelled to high heavens, but he'd miss the robot. As he walked up to the parts and service room again, he dropped the water bottle he was carrying. "That's...impossible..." he said trailing off. It was an animatronic clown girl with pigtails and a claw arm. "Circus Baby?" he asked aloud not expecting a response.

As he walked up to it, he started getting a terrible headache. It was as if something was communicating with him. He attempted to walk away feeling a pounding in his skull and hearing a high pitched static sound. "GAH!" he screamed before passing out...

* * *

 _Double D awoke in confusion. He saw himself in a pizzeria similar to Freddy's, but with more people there. As he walked, a younger version of himself ran right through him making him jump ten feet. Literally of course. "Hi there," the young Double D said to a young Eddy. "My name is Edd, with two D's, but you can call me Double D."_ _The young Eddy smirked for a second, but smiled nonetheless and said, "Hey, I'm Eddy," and held out his hand. Young Double D saw the joy buzzer, and didn't even shake his hand. "A pleasure I'm sure," he said._

 _"Drat," young Eddy said to himself as if he missed his chance for a scam. Suddenly, a man walked up to them and Double D of the present gasped. It was William Afton._

 _"Hey kids," William said with a grin on his face. "Are you having fun?"_

 _"You bet!" Young Eddy exclaimed with a smile on his face._

 _"Indeed," Double D replied smiling as well. While William barely noticed Eddy, he looked to Double D with a grin. It was the grin of a psychopath.  
_

* * *

Double D awoke with a start. He looked around the room and noticed Baby still sitting there in a slumped over position. The position reminded Double D of seeing a horror movie where a dead person was lying against a wall, just like Baby was now. He picked up the half empty water bottle, went to walk out the door, gave one last look, seeing the eyes dart up at him, and slammed the door in fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Chapter Five! Before I start, thank you to Pksmashbros for reviewing! And to answer your question...this kind of does take place before Pizzeria Simulator. But as I said in the note for chapter one, this is a weird universe where some events happen at the same time. So Pizzeria Simulator will have a story in this particular universe. Without further ado, chapter five! Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Night 3, The Threat

Eddy had taken over the night shift for Kevin. As he started his first night, he heard the phone call from Johnny. But he decided to skip to the night 3 phone call...big mistake. He was surprised to hear Johnny's voice before remembering that he did take the night shift a year ago. " _Hiya night guard!_ " he said happily in a loud voice causing Eddy to cringe. " _Now, I won't talk long...this, is where things get real._ " Eddy raised an eyebrow, 'What does that mean?' he thought to himself. " _It'd be a good idea to check the cameras while I am speaking,_ " he explained. Eddy flipped up the camera and saw Chica and Bonnie off stage and walking around while Freddy stayed put..."WHAT THE HECK!?" Eddy screamed in fear.

" _-Freddy only becomes active if you run out of power so...I would be careful of that if I were you. Ok, good night, and good luck!_ " with that he hung up the phone.

* * *

Jimmy closed the bedroom door once more. Only this time, Sarah was there with him. She tried to convince him it was all a dream, until of course she was attacked and narrowly survived. "Ok Jimmy," she said tears falling down her face. "I admit it, you were right!" she cried. Jimmy turned to Sarah and saw the tears in her eyes. He went up to her and rubbed the tears off her face. "It's going to be ok Sarah," he said simply. "All we have to do is survive until six am." Sarah checked the clock in response. It was only 3:46 am...

* * *

Kevin was freaking out! Fazbear's Fright had one real animatronic. Spring Bonnie it was called. "Oh man! OH MAN!" he screamed luring the thing into another room with an audio device. The device went out and he rebooted it. He checked the time, "4:00 am" his watch read. "Damn it!" he shouted.

"Help...me..." a voice said and Kevin turned to the door seeing Spring Bonnie there. At that moment, Kevin pressed the audio to another room in the attraction. Spring Bonnie turned away, looked back for a brief second and walked away. He would not bother Kevin for the rest of the night...

* * *

Eddy was holding his knees in fear. The power went out. He heard...a music box? He turned to the door and saw Freddy's eyes blinking in the darkness while playing Toreador March in the style of a music box. The lights went out entirely. "Crap..." Eddy said closing his eyes awaiting the worst. When he opened them, there stood a clown girl with pigtails and a claw arm, wearing a red dress. "It's alright Eddy," she said in a slightly creepy voice.

"Who...who are you?" Eddy asked tears still in his eyes.

"I don't remember who I am...my true name," she said ominously. "But I will say this...bring Kevin back here...he has unfinished business with his sister Elizabeth," and with that she walked off leaving Eddy alive, and alone...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter actually references the Five Nights at Freddy's novel series. As well, I'm keeping certain animatronics from this story so that I may write a sequel in the future. And now to answer a question...the puppet isn't going to be in this story...but will be mentioned. But someone will reveal the truth to Double D...Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: Day 4: Most Secrets Revealed

Eddy stormed over to parts and service and banged on the door with his fist. Double D answered. "Um...Eddy, are you alright?" he asked nervously. WAM! Double D staggered back holding his jaw in pain. "What was that for!?" Double D screeched. Eddy scowled.

"Don't you lie to me!" he shouted. "You're the one who didn't tell me!" he explained still shouting.

"What are you-" Double D started before getting punched in the gut and doubling over in pain, air knocked out of him.

"Don't play dumb with me sock head!" Eddy yelled. "I took the night shift. I know the truth!" he finished finally.

Double D gasped. There was no way out of this. "Eddy...how could I have told you? Nobody believes the truth. Let alone lives to tell the tale." He waited for Eddy to answer, but the boy in question glared. Eddy stormed out of the room and out of the building. "I'm sorry..." Double D said to himself.

* * *

Kevin looked at Nazz with an expectant look. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "You're the love of my life," Kevin continued. "You could've told me that the robots were here let alone dangerous.

"Kevin, I'm sorry. There's so much I can't say. We've both suffered loss. I lost a sister, and you lost one as well," Nazz said afraid of his response. Instead Kevin sighed and gave her a hug.

"I love you. But if you keep secrets from me, I can't stay with you. Goodbye Nazz," he said before walking away. As Kevin walked out Eddy was there. "What do you want dorky!?" Kevin yelled in anger.

"Who's Elizabeth?" Eddy asked patiently.

"...HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT DAMN NAME!?" Kevin screamed grabbing Eddy's shirt gagging him slightly.

"Robot...alive...unfinished business..." was all Eddy managed. Kevin dropped Eddy immediately and sighed.

"Listen Eddy," Kevin began. "Just know that years ago, something happened at a restaurant and she was lost."

"They're alive," Eddy said calmly despite the other boy's anger. Kevin turned to look at him with a questioning expression. "Just know that I was told by one of them about Elizabeth. Apparently you two have unfinished business together." And with that, Eddy left Kevin standing there speechless.

* * *

Jimmy looked around his house with Sarah in fear. As they searched they found a lifeless robot. It was a withered purple rabbit which had the back of its head torn out. Lying a few feet away from the robot was a chip, and a letter. The chip had the words, "Afton Robotics," written on it. All the letter said was:

 **All will be revealed...**

 **Yours truly, Michael.**

Jimmy tilted his head in wonder. "Who's Michael?" he asked Sarah only earning a shrug in response.

* * *

Double D sighed before turning around...he wished immediately he hadn't done that, for standing right there was a rotting corpse. It looked like a corpse, but it actually was a man who had purple skin.. "Are you Double D?" he asked calmly.

"Y-yes..." Double D stuttered in fear. "Who are you?"

"My name is Michael, and I'm sure you have a lot of questions," the man replied.

* * *

John looked at a picture and sighed heavily, it was a picture of him and William Afton, "You took her...my precious Lily." He looked in his hand at the gun...it all would end here for him...the gunshot was heard halfway across town...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: A Talk and Night 4

Double D had just learned so many things from the rotting man before him...Michael Afton, was the man's name. Double D pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "So, let me get this straight..." he began. "The souls of those dead children are possessing the animatronics...your father, William is possessing Spring Bonnie, and John's daughter is possessing an animatronic that hasn't been seen in years?" he asked incredulously. It was a lot to stomach...but then again, it kind of made sense. "Wait..." Double D started again with a thought in his head. "Who's possessing Circus Baby?" he asked. Michael stared for a second, his dead eyes piercing Double D's soul.

"I believe you know the answer to that..." Michael said ominously. It hit Double D at that moment like a ton of bricks...

"Elizabeth?" he asked in shock.

"Yes," Michael replied. "My sister..."

* * *

Ed was on break talking to Eddy. He had just learned about their falling out. "You're no longer friends?" Ed asked in shock tears welling in his eyes. Eddy sighed and nodded. Ed immediately started to cry. "Why Eddy!?" he sobbed.

"Ed...he lied to me...to us," Eddy explained with a pained expression. "That's all there is to it." At that moment the alarm signaling their break went off. Eddy was about to open the door when it opened in front of him, and Double D walked in. "Oh you got a lot of nerve showing up here!" Eddy screamed at Double D.

Double D sighed, "My actions were not appropriate, so I'm making it up to you," he said.

"Yeah?" Eddy growled. "How's that?"

"I'm taking the night shift," was all Double D said before slamming the door leaving Ed and Eddy in a state of complete shock.

* * *

Double D sat in the office and played the message from Johnny. For some reason, Double D only played Night 4's message. " _Oh hey,_ " Johnny said sounding nervous. " _I um, will probably not be able to send a message tomorrow. There was a flaw...Fredbear is here,_ " was all he said before a roar sounded over the phone. "Oh my!" Double D shouted in shock. At that moment he heard a giggle behind him and turned around...all he saw was a golden face with the darkest eyes lunge at him...

* * *

 _Where am I?_ Double D thought to aloud seeing himself in a void. He looked and saw Circus Baby. He was frightened, until it turned into a little girl. "Don't be afraid," she said.

"...Elizabeth?" Double D asked suddenly afraid.

"Yes," she replied in an innocent voice.

"Are we...dead?" Double D then asked.

"No," Elizabeth said sighing. "You aren't. You are in a...purgatory of sorts."

Double D nodded and looked around, it looked just like Freddy's. And before him were mascot costumes. But they were standing. "What's going on?" Double D said in shock.

"You may not be dead, but I still am...I'm still here," Elizabeth began. "This is where we are forced to stay! I want out!"

"Double D!" A voice from somewhere shouted. Double D knew that voice! "Eddy?" he asked. He turned to look back at Elizabeth. She was glaring at him.

"You can go," she said in Circus Baby's voice. "But if you come back to the shift...we won't be that nice..." the sound of several voices laughing evilly spooked him to his core. "DOUBLE D! WAKE UP...PLEASE!" Eddy shouted again. Double D opened his eyes...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: First, I've decided that this story will no longer be ongoing, but will have a sequel. Second, we're two chapters away from the finale! Also, it'll take me a bit to write the next chapter, so I may not be able to update for a day or two. So, here we are, Day 5...Enjoy! Also, constructive criticism is welcome.**

Chapter Eight: Day 5 and Preparations

Double D opened his eyes...and found himself in a hospital room. He tried to sit up but found himself in pain. To his left was a table with a newspaper, and to his right was an IV bag. "Take it easy sock head," a voice said. Double D turned and saw Eddy smiling.

"Eddy," Double D asked coughing slightly, "what are you doing here?"

"Well," Eddy began, "Ed reminded me of something...our friendship. So I stayed with him after hours and found you..." tears started to appear in his eyes. "We thought you were dead..."

"You know me Eddy," Double D said smiling ear to ear. "I may not be a fighter, but I am a survivor." He looked at his left arm and noticed it was bandaged. "Oh no!" he shouted. "I have to get back to Freddy's!" he said trying to sit up.

"Woah!" Eddy calmly said setting Double D back down. "You can't go anywhere. Your arm is broken."

"You don't understand," Double D hissed. "I talked to a man named Michael...the dead children are possessing the robots."

Eddy's blood ran cold. "Are you serious!?" he shouted. "What are we supposed to do about the robots?"

Double D sighed, "I wish I knew," he replied simply. "Go back to Freddy's, they cannot escape the pizzeria. Who knows what would happen?" He asked seriously. Eddy only nodded and went outside.

"Is Double D double done for?" Ed asked sadly.

"No," Eddy replied. "But we need to go back to Freddy's...and we're going to need all the help we can get..."

* * *

"Baloney!" Kevin shouted in anger at the smallest Ed boy.

"It's true!" Eddy shouted. "Double D is in the hospital and told me all about it!"

"Even so..." Kevin started before Eddy cut him off.

"Look, you don't have to believe me. But lives are on the line! Ok? We need to stop them, and all the others."

Kevin sighed, "Look, nothing will make me go back to that restaurant ever," he said crossing his arms.

Nazz suddenly walked up, "Where is he?" she asked angrily.

"Who?" Kevin asked.

"Spring Bonnie!" Nazz shouted.

"What!?" Kevin yelled in response. "He's gone?"

Nazz nodded. "Yes, and you are going to get him back."

"Why should I?" Kevin asked.

"Because I would sue you for a missing piece of property," she explained arms crossed.

Kevin nodded. He thought about his options for a moment and then said, "Fine. But YOU are going with me."

"Yeah?" Nazz asked angrily. "And why is that?"

Kevin looked to Eddy, who looked back and they nodded to each other. They then grabbed Nazz, by her arms and dragged her towards Freddy's.

* * *

Rolf sighed heavily. He looked at the gas cans at the foot of the room. "It's almost time," he said to himself. He grabbed a box of matches and stared at them. He knew what he had to do. No matter what. It would end. He believed Kevin, about the hauntings. He even saw one of the spirits. Heck, an animatronic lived in a box in his house. He kept that box locked tight. He saw the time, 10:50 pm. "It's almost time, yes?" he asked himself and the spirit above him. He stuffed the box of matches in his pocket, grabbed both gas cans, and walked outside heading in one direction to the destination he had in mind...Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I decided I was just going to update this while I could. We have only one chapter left after this...Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Night 5

Nazz yelled at Kevin for the umpteenth time. "What am I doing here!?" she shouted. Eddy frowned, and yelled in response, "Those robots will harm no one else!" Nazz recoiled at Eddy's outburst, even Kevin was shocked. Eddy continued, "Elizabeth, the kids, John, everyone! Everyone who has ever suffered! This ends tonight!"

Nazz gaped at Eddy, "Are you kidding me!? You believe that garbage too!?" She looked at Kevin and he only nodded. Before Eddy could continue, a rattling sound came from the closet. Eddy put a finger to his lips and shushed them. They stared and saw the rattling closet door. Eddy walked slowly to it and opened it only to find..."What are you brats doing here!?" Eddy shouted in anger at Sarah and Jimmy.

"We're solving a mystery fish face!" Sarah screamed in Eddy's face.

"Oh yeah?" Eddy asked disbelieving. "And what mystery is that?"

Jimmy made a pained expression and said, "William Afton...the creator of the monsters who attacked us these past few days."

* * *

The nurse at Peach Creek Hospital was a young woman named Julie. She walked down the hall holding a tray with orange juice and a sandwich. She walked up to a door with a number 3 on it and knocked. "Eddward? Are you awake?" she asked not expecting an answer. She knocked again and opened it. She dropped the tray causing the juice to spill and the sandwich to fall apart.

"He's gone!" she shouted and ran to get help. She barely noticed the open window and if she had looked out said window, she would have seen Double D walking towards an unknown destination.

* * *

"So you guys saw the robots too?" Eddy asked surprised.

"Yeah," Jimmy replied. "And we found this," it was a letter. Eddy snatched it and read it. He stared in surprise and read the letter over and over again. He looked to Kevin and blinked.

"You don't happen to have a brother named Michael do you?" Eddy inquired.

Kevin gasped. "Yeah! He's...been dead for quite awhile..." he trailed off. He then snatched the letter and read it as well. He couldn't believe it. When he lowered the letter from his face everyone saw tears falling down his face. "Michael's alive?" he asked simply.

"Why do you hide inside your walls?" sung a robotic voice. Eddy and Kevin looked at each other and read the time. 12:50 am. Suddenly Ed ran in with a cut on his arm. "Ed! What happened!?" Eddy asked in fear. Ed had tears in his eyes from the cut and said, "The mean ballerina hurt me!" at that moment a ballerina animatronic came in and screeched. She grabbed Ed and Eddy in one arm and Nazz and Kevin in another. Sarah and Jimmy who had heard the voice hid inside the closet again...

* * *

Eddy awoke with blurred vision. He tried to move but noticed he was tied up. "What the?" he asked in shock. He looked up and saw the others tied up as well. "Guys! Wake up!" he shouted causing them to awake.

"What's going on!" Kevin shouted. "And why am I tied up?"

"You are safe," said a new voice. Out of the shadows stepped an animatronic. It was Circus Baby, but Kevin recognized her eyes. Bright green.

"Elizabeth?" he asked in fear. Baby nodded.

"You should've known I'd find you," she said smiling widely. "I've been...waiting for this moment for so long. I've missed you," she said the last part in a whisper. Kevin felt a chill down his spine.

"I'm sorry!" Kevin shouted. "I should've payed more attention! Forgive me!" he cried. But Baby only shook her head.

"Someone has to pay...isn't that right, daddy?" she asked turning to Spring Bonnie. Spring Bonnie nodded and said in an even more familiar voice. "Yes Elizabeth. Make him pay, for what happened to you...to us..." he said.

"Dad!?" Kevin screamed.

Eddy gaped at Kevin, "Your dad is William Afton!?" he asked. Kevin nodded. But before anyone could do or say anything Sarah ran in and knocked William over. "Take that bunny!" she shouted. Out of nowhere more robots appeared. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and the ballerina. "Oh no!" Sarah shouted in fear.

"STOP!" screamed a new voice. It was Double D. "Elizabeth, you're angry, I know. But none of us deserve this!"

Baby growled, "I told you what would happen if you came back here!" she screeched and lunged at Double D. He held his hands out in front of his face when a sound of metal striking metal happened. He looked up and saw..."Rolf!?" he yelled in shock.

"It is I!" Rolf shouted. "YOU SPIRITS SHALL NOT TAUNT ROLF'S TURNIPS!" He threw a gas can against a wall and lit a match. "This ends now!" he continued. But before he could throw it Baby grabbed both of his wrists.

"You will not interfere!" Baby shouted. She then noticed Rolf's smirk and realized her mistake...she only grabbed his wrists. Rolf flung the match into the gas and the fire started to spread.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Double D shouted and ran, he counted everyone and realized they all made it. He then discovered he missed one person. "ROLF!" he shouted, and tried to run back, but before he could get too far an explosion rocked the building. "ROLF!" he screamed again. Eddy grabbed him and said, "It's over Double D! Let's get out of here!" Double D looked back, but then nodded at Eddy. They ran from the restaurant in fear. As they ran, they heard sirens piercing the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Now you're probably wondering why I did the last three chapters in one day, right? Well, the big reason is because, I have a big plan for the sequel, and two...I'm about to get very busy in my schedule involving work. So...here it is, the final chapter! Or as I like to call it, the Epilogue! Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: Epilogue, All's Well...

1 Year Later

The wind blew on this warm summer day sending blow flowers into the wind. On the cul-de-sac's curb sat three boys. Ed, the dim-witted one, Double D the smart Ed, and Eddy the self-proclaimed man with the plan. A year had past since the horrible events, two years since they started work at Freddy's, and everyone had moved. So the three remaining 20 year old's sat talking to each other. "So..." Eddy began thoughtfully.

"Yes Eddy?" Double D asked smiling, but still having an idea of what Eddy was going to say.

"One year, huh?" he asked the smart Ed with a frown.

"Yes," Double D answered. "It has been one year. Today in fact."

"I'm still sad about Rolf," Eddy explained. "And Elizabeth, and everyone else." Double D nodded not wanting to mention Johnny. All three Ed's already knew. Ed sighed and said possibly the smartest thing ever. What he said was, "Do you think that maybe we were destined to meet? I mean, to end all of this?"

Double D patted Ed on the back, bewildered at the dim-witted Ed's smart comment. "Yes indeed," Double D replied. Eddy smiled.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted suddenly. "I saved up all that cash, I was thinking..." he trailed of, feeling that what he was about to say was very childish.

"Yes Eddy?" Double D asked smiling as if he knew the answer.

"Let's get jawbreakers," Eddy said calmly. The two other Ed's smiled and stood up. As they walked, the wind blew behind Double D and he looked back. Standing there was the ghost of Elizabeth. She smiled and waved, then disappeared with the blow flowers. Double D felt a tear in his eye, and wiped it away. He could only smile and walked away with the other Ed's.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man named Bob, had big plans. "So Robert," he began. "Have you found anything at the site?" he asked.

Robert shook his head, "No sir. None that I could find. But there is some in storage," he explained grinning. Bob smiled. "The Toys," he said simply. He then got up, took a drink of some coffee that was on his desk and said, "Funny how that one kid had what we were looking for, huh?" He left the desk leaving behind the blueprint. The blueprint read:

 **New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Plans.**

 **Item 3: Marionette.**


End file.
